In some electronic circuit assemblies, several power transistors may be mounted on a single heat sink, such as the heat sink 10 shown in FIG. 1. This conventional heat sink includes a back side 12 having grooves 14. A spring clip (not shown) seats in each groove 14 for holding a transistor (not shown) firmly against the opposite flat side of the heat sink.
This type of heat sink arrangement has a drawback in that the positioning of the transistors and spring clips in relation to the heat sink 10 requires additional fixtures. Fixtures are needed to align and hold the transistors in their intended locations on the heat sink, while one or more additional fixtures position the spring clips. The requirement for such fixtures complicates the assembly operation and increases cost. Further, the fixtures themselves require maintenance.